minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft The Movie 2
To Be A King Of the Whole world Minecraft The Movie is a offcial film in November 2015 and 1992 in which is the main Characters Steve Pig Ruda Paline to see a sheep named Kira and her boyfriend named Romu and the evil parents Villian Nuko Vatona and which is Steve Loses her mother sheep to Sagor and Johnny. in the 1992 and 1993 in the previous film with Minecraft The Movie Plot Beginning In the movie film in the previous film with the Minecraft The Movie " with a long camera which is Steve and Paline's Daughter named her newborn Named Called Kira(Pia Manalo) Which is the animals in the same animals in the forest. Ivan(Sam Nelson) However,Pig(Joey Williams) He is The animal guard in the world, Telling Time/Catching A Butterfly/Romu/Romu's Mother Years Later a child Kira she is the daughter of Steve and Paline However Steve was stopping Kira in the fanging whole however, Ivan And Pig is screaming "A GIRL" He said to told Steve When Kira was going. for hunting but then Ivan And Pig screams At Kira however Kira was still eating some foods Ever. Just then Kira cames into the woods but then they Meets a mushroom male called Romu(Alexander Eward) They Meets To Kira however She says "My Father's says If You wanna thinking about to be My friend" he asked, But then Kira and Romu is going to the place you can go. But then the pack of wolves before During, Axident to Romu, When ever the wolves being chase Romu and Kira. into the den but then, Romu takes his place to his father explain that he says "You The One Kira Just Little bit of Joke". Just Then Romu was to tired to play for Kira But then, Kira is getting playing on Steve's Leg. just then Romu's Mother voiced by(Kathleen Barr). To exebt for his mother. We Are the One/My lullaby Just Then Steve leaves for the trip but then Steve and Kira singing the Pack songs of We are the one songs in the film. But then a sheep Named Vatona(Kathy Verances) and a mushroom called Nuko(Sam David) When Romu and her mother is going back to Romu's Den. When is The song of To Be Pepared. into the songs just Then Vatona and Nuko Says "Romu Is the Guy Room". Hunting/The Fire/Steve's Nightmare Years Later Adolessent Romu is the son of Romu's Mother but his parents related to the job but then Vatona And Nuko starts making a fire cames out on the fire into the meadow but then is making a zoom fire. Years Later Adolessent Kira is To his parents but then Steve is Nuzzling on Kira but then whenever Pig And Ivan Starts Crying out of tears to Ruda. Kira is going to the place to see Romu. Just then when the fire cames to chase Romu And Kira being chasing the fire palace but then Steve and the animals gets attacking for the thing just then came into the him but then the fire range down into the flame but then the fire comes out. but then Steve was taking to Kira what is properties about then seen. But then Paline and Kira was still taking to his father's place . then Steve was trowling about walking into the game but. At night Kira Was still see Romu is sleeping on a rock but then but then Kira is calling her father .but then Nuko tells Romu's Mother but then he sees Steve into the place. That Night Steve has a dreaming Nightmare about here mother sheep's died has been killed but then They Climb into the cliff but then Steve and mother sheep was still being attacking Sagor too just then the wolves stampeding the sheeps but then Mother Sheep was still falls in Steve's nightmare. but then Steve was still gasping but then He morhping into Romu. but Romu tries to throw Steve into the climb but then Steve falls down in the climb After her Mother Sheep's died when Steve wakes up. until he starts panting and Steve is just a little bit of scared but then Steve goes back to sleep she is Next to Paline. Teaching Time/Rupendi/Apperoaching Years Later Steve is stereching about then attacking but then Kira is playing all day but then Romu Asked Paline what is gonna happens When Ivan And Pig they meeting Romu but then they walking into the stampede the wolves Came to chase Kira, Romu , Pig And Ivan. Just Then they came into the cave but then is walking into the cave. but then Romu and Kira to kiss for a twitterpated. in the Song of Rupendi Kira And Romu Appearing the songs However The waterfalls cames into the woods. Back to the night When Kira and Romu was still nuzzling into the came but then Romu leaving for Steve But then. Steve and Romu is looking for his mother but then Steve was still beacome angry who reminds Romu . that was his mother asked me "We're is you son Steve". But then Steve and Romu Being Attack the dogs But suddenly. They had attacking the wolves into the cavern But Steve falls down into the whole. But Romu gets bring Steve into the Den. When Kira was ask Paline what is happen. Not One Of Us/Love Will Find Away/Final Battle/Ending When Romu was facing Kira Was Still Disapointed to his father says "What Are you doing right now with a terratory". He said But Suddenly The animals cames to see Romu. Just Then Kira was telling her father that he says about the terratories in life. but then Kira Tells her Father Explains About the dogs. Kira angrily that Steve says "YOU WILL NEVER BE HIS MOTHER" she yelled but then Steve was still taking to his mother sheeps's place .Just Then they came the night. That in The night set The song Love will Find away. Kira Was Going into the palace to see Romu came down in the sand snow. But then Romu was still Found in the loving to Nuzzle Kira But then The Animals are getting Home on range. The Two butterflies caming the flee but They being bravea and say "We Are The One". he scolded the runs. Back to the den When Romu's Mother was still attacking to him but then the battle was going to search Romu And Kira Suddenly. they Her a voice but then The Battle In the Previous Film The Outlanders versus Sheeplanders but Steve is the leader of the sheep but then Her mother sheep died to Johnny and Sagor. The Battle Begings And the Sheeplanders but then Kira And Romu is running upond The Rocks. Just Then. Steve Was tells Kira that she says "He's My boyfriend Father". she asked. But the outlanders are to sad That he wants to being brave but then Romu's Mother being attacking Kira to kill Steve. But then Romu's Mother died that she falls down into the river. Suddenly Kira wants to hold On Romu's Mother but suddenly he came falls down into the river cliff But then Steve holding hands to his daughter when Paline And Steve are nuzzling at Kira. At The End Of the Film. were celebrating the birth of the Sheep but then She Gatherd around the happy smile endings but then Pig And Ivan Starts cryingout of tears he says "Love is like Love No Love no LOVES" they yelled. But then. Steve, Paline ,Kira And Romu are celebrate the joining the birth but his parent's spirit with his own birth. Cast * Daniel Gillies as Steve Joey Williams as Pig Mark David as Ivan Maria Micthel as Paline Pia Manalo as Kira(debut) Ryan O'Donohue as Romu(debut) Jason Mardsen as Adolessent Romu(debut) Sarah Geronimo as Adolessent Romu(debut) Gene Miller as Singing Adolessent Romu(debut) Sam Williams as Ruda Kathleen Barr as Romu's Mother(debut) Terry Klassen as Nuko(debut) Jesicia Drumdot as Vatona(debut) Susan williams as Adolessent Vatona(debut) Groups Steve's Animal Guard Sheeplanders Outlanders Trivia * In the Previous Film songs with a song Live On You, Be Prepeared To Face,Hakuna Matata and the song previous similarties to Can You Feel The Love Tonight. at the previous Films * The First Appearance of Romu Nuko Romu's Mother Vatona And Kira. Transcript * Hayuna Hayuna Hayuna Hayuna Hayuna * Light (Hayuna Hayuna) At the darkness in the there. * Hayun Hayuna Hayuna Hayuna Hayuna Hayuna hayuna Hayuna Hayuna hayuna. * Until the end of the Day. At The lands are With there. * Who Live On You * Live On You * To the binnergradetable A new queen is born, (a queen is born) * The day. Into the night. * the night the night * who lives on you * - Well Well Well, I had a few edits Pig. * I have been to * (both): ITS A GIRL * (giggles) * Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah Nots so fast. * Daddy * We'll Daddys gotta be Okay * We'll I seeing this one. So you relation ships.